


Don't Stop

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Anal Sex, Crying, Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Oh please divine one, make it last just a little bit longer.





	Don't Stop

Mitsuhide loved this loved getting reminded of who he belonged to and who he could never hope to defeat, he loved the hands on his hips and the hot breath on the back of his neck, the bruises on his wrists and the way that he’d damn near torn his own fingernails off from gripping the sheets with such unmatched ferocity, he loved the burn and sting of his Lord’s cock, ripping him apart from the inside out to make sure that no one else could own him the way he had, this was his use and his purpose it was what he was _made_ for – 

Take it take it all, oh I can Nobunaga-kou _more more_ please and whateveryoudodontstop

He’d die if he stopped. 

No rushing time no planning no strategizing nothing but this and the room and the heavy air between them and shredded clothing and blood and bruises and the taste of the sake that had been poured over his head, his back, Nobunaga-kou had left so many pretty marks on him as he’d trailed his tongue and teeth over his back, his shoulders as Mitsuhide sobbed brokenly against the floor, his lips swollen and saliva covering his chin and neck, he was so far gone this was his function _anchor_ me to you so I might _never never never never leave_ nothing existed but them flying higher and higher and higher he wondered if they might breach the heavens themselves but when it stopped it would come crashing _down_ and he would not survive that fall.

Let this last for as long as possible, Mitsuhide prayed, because until his body gave out, until he had been worn down to his bones he wanted to stretch out every single second of this, he wanted to pretend, maybe, like it would last forever. 

It was less frightening that way.


End file.
